rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Mítica
Terra Mítica is an amusement park located in Alicante, Spain. History Alicante and its Costa Blanco, one of Spain’s most popular tourist destinations, attract thousands every year from around the world. Its beautiful beachers on the Mediterranean Sea are what the tourists cannot resist. One of these growing tourist destinations is Benidorm. The resort town is the second largest in Alicante, the town was making a name for itself, with large skyscrapers not usually seen in Spanish cities and a lovely beach right on the coast. One of those skyscrapers is the Gran Hotel Bali, which was the tallest in all of Spain until 2007 when another one opened in Madrid. In a touristy place such like Benidorm, a theme park would be the perfect attraction. Following in the steps of Port Aventura in Salou, in the Northern Mediterranean coast of Spain, investors decided a theme park would be an attraction to thousands. This is when Terra Mitica was born Terra Mitica opened as Spain’s newest park on July 27, 2000 in the height of the Summer season. This made it open at peak visiting time for tourists to Benidorm. The park did not gain too much money in its first season, but proved to be popular with tourists and locals alike. The park is enriched with a Mediterranean theme. When entering the park, you enter into the wonders of the themed section of Ancient Egypt. This is the opening section of the park and the base section. Greece is another section, themed to the Greek Golden Age and to the famous Greek Legends. Rome is themed to the height of the Roman Empire. In this section you can experience the wonders of the Roman Empire at its zenith and enjoy its long lasting legacy today. The Iberian section is themed to the wonders of Spain and Portugal, celebrating the Peninsula in which the park is located. Finally, there is the Balearic Island section, off the coast of Spain. This section is mainly of water rides and for exploring the islands without leaving the mainland. The park opened with a number of noticeable rides. One of those is Magnus Colossus., an RCCA wooden coaster located in the Roman Section. Situated on the side of a blasted-out hill, the terrain coasters stand out imposing over the rest of the park. This proved to be the park’s signature coaster. The park also opened with three other coasters: Tren Bravo, which are actually two dueling Zamperla Power Coasters, was located in Iberia and Alucinakis, which is located in Greece and is a Hybrid Zamperla Family coaster. It wouldn’t be long before a change of ownership happens. On October 4, 2001, Paramount Parks announced they would expand into the European Market by partnering with Terra Mtica for four years. This later proved to be a costly move as Terra Mitica went into the Spanish version of bankruptcy and that ended the partnership between the park and Paramount. However, in 2003, Paramount added the park’s 5th coaster. Tizona, now known as Titanide, is the park’s Vekoma SLC, or Suspended Looping Coaster. This became a heavily themed ride a popular among guests. It originally opened in Iberia but in 2009, the ride was moved to the Greece section of the park. After Paramount left, the park became independently owned again. That’s when the park made an unprecedented announcement. They announced they would be getting Inferno, an Intamin ZacSpin. This proved to be significant because it became the first fourth-dimensional, or 4-D coaster, in Spain and was one of two Intamin initially opened in 2007. This ride proved to be popular. However, 2007 was not the best year for the park as Tren Bravo was removed, reducing the Iberian section even more. Present Roller Coasters (6) Note: Tren Bravo is made of two coasters Category:Amusement parks Category:Spain